Conventionally, disposable diapers are known each having an annular elastic waist panel and a crotch chassis attached thereto. For example, PTL 1 discloses a disposable diaper including an elastic waist panel having a front waist panel defining a front waist region, a rear waist panel defining a rear waist region and a crotch chassis extending between the front and rear waist panels in a longitudinal direction and having front and end regions attached to the elastic waist panel.